Crimson Stigmata
by Desperate Strikes
Summary: Naruto died a human, unloved and alone. Kurama sacrifices himself to give him another chance at life, this time as a monster. Naruto based off Alucard.


Crimson Stigmata

By - Desperate Strikes

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Naruto or any other series I borrow from.

Summary: Naruto died a human, unloved and alone. Kurama sacrifices himself to give him another chance at life, this time as a monster. Naruto based off Alucard.

Main Pairings: Ino/Sakura/Naruto One-sided Anko/Naruto

Warnings? Extreme violence, gender-bending, lemons, dark thoughts and actions.

A/N: Story will go (rotating) Ino, Sakura, Anko, Naruto's Past, Inoichi side-stories. The first chapter is a 'General Ino' and is the only one of it's kind. Every other chapter you will be as blind to certain events as the character in question.

/General Ino Chaper One/

Morning paperwork complete!

Sarutobi smiled as he pulled out his Icha-Icha Collection. Carefully selecting Volume Three, he began to open it when he experienced a fully body shudder. Knowing his visitor wouldn't care about his odd habit, he opened the book and returned to where he left off. Eventually he settled on a page and began to read, speaking as he did so.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun. How can I help you?"

"Found any good candidates yet, Jiji?"

The old Sarutobi merely smiled, and set down his book. Rustling through the files in his desk, he set a vanilla folder in front of him, and returned to reading. "I have indeed Naruto-kun. Based on the information you have given me, I have three candidates."

Nodding, Naruto lazily sat in the chair in front of the Hokage and began to read.

"Mitarashi Anko," he spoke suspiciously, "I'm suprised to see her. Yamanaka Inoichi, that's all and well, but I take it the council decided on Ko-chan?"

The Hokage said nothing, merely nodding as he enjoyed his book.

Naruto mulled it over in his head a bit. Anko was a live-wire but fiercely loyal to the village. She was also aware as his status of resident village monster, and had confided with him on several occasions her fears and worries. Their relationship was purely theraputic, and while he was sure she would love to have him full time, she probably wouldn't like him taking all the fun out of her assasination missions.

Meanwhile Inoichi wouldn't like him being around Ino so much. The man was level-headed and nearly as loyal as Anko, however, and wouold probably be using him as a bodyguard for said Ino and he knew there would be conflict. Punishment from the man would be brutal.

Konohamaru, or Ko-chan, was right out. Bitter irony was not his cup of tea.

Finally, he spoke, "Inoichi and Anko-chan work together right?"

Again, the Hokage nodded, this time turning a page. He had an idea where this was going.

"Then I'll take them both. Inoichi's family will control my seals. Anko's family will have my body." 'Probably in more than one way.' He shuddered.

"Very well. Dog!"

The familiar form of a sword-bearing man materialized on one knee in front of his lord.

"Fetch the two mentioned will you? Alongside Ino-chan from the Academy. It's important she be here to, shall we say, partake of the ritual as well. Am I not correct, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded his ascent and 'Dog' left without even a wisp of smoke. Then again, fighting against Naruto for three years would make anyone damn good, especially when you didn't need to worry about killing them... too much.

/9:00 AM/

Two hours later had Inoichi, Anko, and Ino walking into the Hokage's office. It sounded like a bad joke, and Naruto chuckled, only to be silenced by his Jiji's raised hand.

Anko immediately noticed Naruto and squealed. "Is it time!" She all but shouted.

Sarutobi nodded his head, and she ran over and tackled Naruto. "Ooooh I just knew you'd choose me! I love you brat! You're the best monster ever."

"Eheh, Anko-chan, you're not the only one I chose, please, stand next to Yamanaka-san."

She looked upset, but did as told.

It was the Hokage's turn to speak. "Inoichi, I assume you told Ino-chan all about Naruto-kun here?"

Inoichi nodded, cold-faced as always. Ino was less so.

"Very well, Naruto-kun has decided to do something a bit different. Ino-chan and yourself will have control over his limit seals, placed by the Death God himself. On the other hand, Anko-chan will have control of his more dangerous abilities, able to order him around as it were."

Ino gulped, and Naruto gave a cheshire grin at her. After all, who hadn't heard of Uzumaki Naruto, the monster that ate traitors to the village?

As if he had read her mind, the blonde in question's grin grew wider. She paled.

"This is a dual purpose. It keeps his powers from being abused by any one family, and it will keep both your families' loyal, should anyone attempt to stray from the village. After all, no one on this green earth is immortal, so said by the Death God himself. No one, and Naruto-kun is unable to walk on holy ground while fully sealed... Understood?"

Recieving three nods, he motioned to Naruto, who removed three vials from his long, dark orange coat. Each one was a sickly red in color, and Ino felt like losing her lunch. "B-blood! We have to drink blood?"

"Not just anyone's blood my dear," Naruto said solemly, "My blood. A single vial, willingly given, is enough to keep your muscles from atrophy for the rest of your mortal life, and bind me to you. A second and the God will turn his back on you. A third and you stop aging, a fourth? You become one of my kind."

He frowned. "This is serious, Miss Yamanaka. By coming here you most likely thought it would be quick and simple, didn't you? A quick power boost and a servant to impress Sasuke with. But now that you've accepted, even with pre-concieved notions, you have no choice. I will pour it down your throat if I have to."

Ino looked to her father for support, but found none. She steeled herself and nodded, rushing over, grabbing a vial and downing it before she could doubt herself.

Her eyes glazed over even as the Uzumaki openly laughed. Eventually she gave a full body shudder. "D-delicious." She licked her lips and realized what she'd said, looking disgusted with herself.

"Indeed Miss Yamanaka, it is delicious. The moment you put my blood in your mouth you wanted more, no? This is because humans are like any other animal. Their bodies do not differentiate right from wrong if it enjoys something, and I assure you feeling disgusted with yourself is perfectly natural.." The Uzumaki's words were not comforting.

Tears formed in her eyes and she collapsed to the floor, muttering about not wanting to be a monster.

Inoichi rushed to her side and began soothing her. Anko joined them after a moment and without hesitation snatched up the second vial and downed it. She shuddered but was otherwise unaffected.

"I've had better." She commented.

Eventually, Ino calmed down enough to see reason and her father helped her up. Taking the last vial, he too downed it without blinking. He didn't even twitch.

"Nothing compared to Demon Country's Sake."

Finally, their Hokage spoke again. "Very well. Naruto, you will shadow Ino-chan here. Today is her Orientation and you must protect your youngest master no matter if she cannot control you, correct?"

"That's right. Even if Anko-chan or Inoichi-sama were to die, I would merely transfer the remaining Power of Order to her."

It was Inoichi's turn to speak, "Ino, honey, you'll be an actual Ninja today. Naruto-san will live in your shadow and give you advice, okay?"

Ino looked at her father in horror.

"If it makes you feel better, little master, I could live in your pocket, or as a hair accessory."

Everyone but the Hokage looked at him like he'd grown a second head. He shrugged, and she nodded once, "Y-yeah, I don't like having my shadow played with, I get enough of that from that moron Shikamaru."

She then let down her hair, and he grinned. Shrinking himself down to a rediculous size, he spoke, voice sounding normal, and still very much audible. "Young Master, pick me up and put me on your head, then." She giggled in spite of herself and gently scooped him up. Placing him on her head, she heard him speak, softer this time. "What kind of ornamate should I be? I can even be an animal if you wish, such as a panda. I liked pandas."

"Alright servant," she said with gusto, "From now on you'll be a panda that holds my hair up!"

She felt something weird occur, and using the small hand mirror she carried with her at all times, looked on top of her head, where a small, adorable panda sat. She gathered her hair and he held in a vice grip, not a single strand falling down.

"Servant, how long can you hold that?"

"Indefinately." Came the immediate response.

"Very well," Spoke the Sandaime. "I'll file the necessary papers, meanwhile, Miss Yamanaka will return to her class. Anko-chan, if you would give her the express lane please."

Nodding, Anko grabbed the girl roughly and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Inoichi voiced his opinion. "I need a way to punish his failures."

"I thought you might, and Naruto-kun once petitioned the Monks at Lady Amaterasu's temple to create a weapon that will deal great pain to him, even if he never shows it. It's to keep him humble, he says, and it pains me to admit I've used it twice. Once shortly after he became what he is, and once when he nearly lost himself. He admits he would face true death rather than be struck by it."

The Yamanaka head's eyes gained a calculating gleam. "Tell me more." He was by no means vindictive, but the boy was arrogant, and would no doubt slouch on his duties. If Naruto himself admitted his need for humbling, he would not deny him the favor. Ino was the only one who could continue his particular Yamanaka line at this point, and that held great importance to the village now. Anko could handle herself, he didn't want his baby to take more injuries than required.

He realized then why the boy wanted him to be one of his masters, and knew neither Anko nor Ino would have the heart to actually torture the village 'monster'.

/11:30AM Room 15, Lecture Hall/

"Glad of you to join us, Miss Yamanaka, I was just about to call team placement. I'd hate for you to be late on your first day on the job." Iruka said, smiling.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei, I was summoned by Hokage-sama."

Iruka waved her off, apparently already knowing, and she sat next to Sakura. The act shocked the pinkette. Said girl whispered at her angrily "Ino-pig, what are you doing sitting next to me?" Then she was introduced to the panda on her former friend's head when it growled at her insult.

"That's enough, Lao Jun." She mumbled, and Naruto took the name to heart. He was Lao Jun now. Not Naruto the monster. Just a really small panda. Sakura went from angry to happy in an instant. "Is that a Panda? It's so cute the way it growls! Where'd you get it? Is that why your were summoned?"

Ino whispered back as Iruka rambled on about people she didn't care about, "Yes, definately, Hokage-sama, and yes, in that order."

"Where can I get one?"

Ino frowned, and Lao Jun spoke in a soft, conspiratory manner. With a voice befitting a panda, it scoffed. "I am one of a kind, human. Pray you never meet another, for if you do death shall be slow and merciless!" It accentuated it's threat by wiggling mercilessly, never letting the high-set ponytail waver.

Sakura giggled at that, and Ino was reminded that the being on her head was probably as strong as the Hokage. At the moment, however, she was happy to have something that kept her near Sakura. It was nice to talk to the girl, even if they were rivals.

'Wait, that doesn't make any sense, I swore off Sakura's friendship!'

A voice echoed in her mind at that, 'No, your heart never denied her friendship. With the admittance of my power into your system, your perversions, what some would call hormones, including mensutruations have slowed until you are one-hundred percent sure you wish to mate with another human. Deep down, somewhere, you are more afraid of the Uchiha than in love with him. This is fact, do not dispute it. Fear does not make for good pillowtalk.'

She blushed softly, but found herself nodding. 'I still love him, I'll still chase him. But I guess I am kind of scared of him. Thank you, Lao Jun, for giving me my Sakura-chan back.'

'Anytime.'

"Sakura, let's be friends again.", She spoke suddenly, and Sakura looked at her like she was insane. There was silence, even as Iruka began to call team seven, which consisted of the Haruno herself, Sasuke, and Kiba.

"What brought this on?"

"We're ninja now, Sakura, it's time we left our schoolyard rivalries at home. We can fight for Sasuke's affections as Kunoichi should. By beating the hell out of one another." The blonde then appeared deep in thought "Perhaps additional things can be tagged on as an incent for winning. After all, we wouldn't make good wives as dead weight, now would we?"

Sakura conceded the point. "Glad to have you back... Ino-chan." The last part was spoken softly. So softly she wouldn't have heard it had her servant not informed her of it.

Ino blushed and patted her once-again best friend on the leg.

"Team ten, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru. Your jounin sensei is Sarutobi Asuma."

Shikamaru was apparently quite displeased... "What a drag."

Chouji just smiled and ate his chips.

Ino turned towards Sakura again, having glanced towards Iruka. "Get strong Sakura-chan, I won't be able to look Sasuke-kun in the eyes if you die on a mission."

Sakura just smiled back at her.

Lao Jun analyzed his young master's teammates.

"A lazy genius and an insecure Akimichi. Good luck, young master!" He laughed loudly, before bringing it to a chuckle.

"Be quiet, Lao Jun!"

"Of course, young master." His grin was still there, however.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the miniscule panda. 'Troublesome.'

Chouji merely frowned at it's description of him. 'I'll show that midget, I'm not insecure, just touchy about my weight.'

"Alright everyone, return in and hour, after lunch and await your new Sensei. That is my final order."

/12:30 PM, Grand Central Park/

Aside from the shouts of playing children, it was relatively quiet at the west wing of Konoha's largest park. Sakura occasionally glanced at Ino, who appeared deep in thought as she ate. It was a comfortable silence, all things considered.

Meanwhile, Ino was curious about something. 'Servant, if you're as powerful as a Kage, why haven't you fought against Hokage-sama? Why do you serve him?'

'I feared you may ask this, and truth be told, if you were to release all my restriction seals, no man on this planet could touch me.' He allowed that information to sink in for a moment, 'In truth, I was once human, a traumatized little boy, and it's that innocence, the tears of that part of me and my own bodies' horror at what I have become that keeps me in check. I only ask you tell no one about this fact. I will inform the Master and Anko-chan if they ask only. I do not regret what I have become, I believe I made the correct choice, but never doubt I would give it up in an instant for humanity.'

The information quenched her thirst for knowledge, and as she idly chewed on her ham sandwich, she mulled it around in her head. 'So if I did release that, chances are you would recoil and be useless?'

'Probably, we'll have to test it on some dogs.'

'Dogs?'

'Dogs. Humans come in three categories. Dogs, Men, and Monsters. Dogs are obvious, they follow orders and do not question it. Men are righteous to whatever cause they have, and are unwavering in their choice of faith. Monsters, well, you've already met one monster in Uchiha Itachi. They do what they do in spite of their own conflicting beliefs, they kill with or without second thought. They are, in essence, more evil than I could ever be. I hope to be killed by a true man some day. Male or Female, it matters not.'

'What a wonderful thought,' Ino thought drearily. His mental grin lightened her mood somewhat.

"Sakura-chan, I think it's about time." Downing the last of her sandwich, Sakura storing her own, they both took a synchronized gulp of their respective drinks before packing up and heading towards the Academy at a sprint. Old habits die hard, and both of them wanted to sit next to 'their' Sasuke-kun.

Lao Jun merely chuckled at their enthusiasm.

/1:00 PM, Room 15, Lecture Hall/

Although Iruka was there, ocasionally offering advice to his now ex-class' students, and greeting the Instructors as they dropped by, he generally ignored the class in favor of grading the younger generation's homework.

All the better for Ino to molest her Sasuke-kun!

"Get off me."

Though his tone was borderline murderous, she just laughed him off and relented her hold on his arm. "Sasuke-kun, you'll never be able to repopulate your clan if you scare the hell out of your suitors," she stated matter-of-factly.

Sasuke glared at her, "You think you could fit the role?"

Ino gave a disarming smile. "Maybe, maybe not. That's your choice, isn't it?" Her voice was confident.

"Are you afraid of me, then?"

"Terrified." He seemed to sense the honesty of the statement and began to toss it around in his head, going quiet. Sakura poked her side.

"What the hell, Ino? Are you trying to alienate him?"

"No," was the curt reply. "I was just-"

"Being honest." Sasuke cut in, looking sour. "I appreciate honesty, and that's not a damn rumor."

"I'll meet you on the battlefield, Ino." Sakura said dangerously.

Ino silently added a tally to her score board. Ino 1 - 0 Sakura.

She could hear her servant laughing in her head.

The sound brought a smile to her face.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru and Chouji were honoring their last moments as free and unwhipped men. By eating chips.

It was to this chip eating that Asuma entered the room, "Team ten." He called, voice gruff.

They followed him out the door, and out of the academy.

/2:00 PM, Anzu Drive, Near Training Ground Ten/

Ino could have sworn she felt killing intent.

'Incoming hostile, young master, let me take over your body, your current skills have no chance of defeating the enemy. Please trust me.'

She did trust him. He was her servant after all.

"NIIIIII-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

She released her body just in time to cartwheel away from the three foot terror that landed where she had been, leaving a crator behind so large that Shikamaru and Chouji fell over from the sheer concussive force. 'As far as I know, the only thing high enough in Konoha to allow terminal velocity is the Hokage Tower... We're a mile away!'

Chouji came to the same conclusion. "No way!"

Asuma's cigarette dropped from his mouth when he saw who had attacked his student, but before he could say anything, Konohamaru, blind-folded, began his assault.

/Fight!/

Drawing two very real Kunai, the child began a series of quick thrusts towards vital parts of Ino's body, causing her to backpedal at an equally quick pace. Then with a flourish and spin that appeared to be a horizontal slash with perfect spacing, the boy completely canceled his momentum with a small burst of chakra, leaping into the air with his back turned and going for a reverse axe kick... which was easily blocked, or would have been if not for the attempted cross guard. The offending limb went right up between her arms and smashed her chest, forcing her to stumble back.

Bouncing off the posessed genin-hopeful, he threw the kunai in his left hand and drew another, beginning a vicious spin that only stopped as he landed. Ino recovered, caught, and discarded the thrown kunai.

The spin was changed to forward momentum and he was on her again. The same thrusts towards all fatal areas and even some embarrasing ones. Though 'she' dodged them with minimal effort, Ino's body was wearing down quickly. Naruto hoped to remedy that soon.

She took her chance when he jumped up, slashing at her neck. She fell into an extremely low crouch, going on all fours, before bursting into a handstand, grabbing Konohamaru, and giving him the full force of a leg-locked suplex.

Dazed, Konohamaru exhaled, the only sign that he was even bothered, and stood quickly, losing his blind-fold in the process.

Realization struck him as he looked at the exhausted girl laying down in front of him. He began bowing rapidly in apology, sputtering nonsense.

/Fight End!/

Then he became furious. "Nii-san never said he had a lover, you use his style, and you reek of his chakra! Spill it lady, who are you!"

Ino, now in control of her body, remained panting on the ground.

Asuma began to speak but was cut off by a small voice. "Konohamaru, I expect you to use common sense when fighting blind! On your hand! One-hundred body-lifts! You have exhausted the master, and you must suffer for it!"

Konohamaru turned white with fright, and going into a one-hand stand, begin to lift himself up and down. AS he did so, he spoke casually. "Nii-san, I'm so sorry! I felt your chakra and was blinded by the need to defeat you! I didn't know you had taken a master, please believe me!"

Silence, then the voice spoke again, crawling from Ino, it appeared to be the panda from class. "No mercy for the wicked. Asuma-san, perhaps you should carry the young master instead of making her walk."

Asuma agreed, but Shikamaru stopped him. "Asuma-sensei, when Ino was fighting... she didn't have a shadow."

"That's right, because I possesed her body with permission, and monsters don't have shadows."

Asuma nodded his head, "Mister 'Lao Jun' here is one of the top fighters in Konoha. But I didn't know he taught Konohamaru. Just what the fuck were you thinking? He could kill someone!"

It was Konohamaru who spoke, and rather bitterly. "Well, duh! Nii-san taught me while YOU were away. He's much better than Ebisu-teme, and is always strict but fair."

The boy hopped off his hand into a standing position.

"Besides, I won't blind-fold myself in the city anymore. That's a promise."

Asuma made to call him on a bluff, but Lao Jun spoke in his stead. "No, you will only blind yourself when fighting against Jounin instructors, such as Ebisu-san unless there's an emergency. I know you suck visually anyway." At Asuma's confused look, he elaborated. "Ko-chan here is virtually undetectable blind, and fights better when using his other senses. It is because of this I taught him my style, or rather the counter to it. Should I lose my focus, he will slay me like the beast I am."

Chouji finally spoke, still gobsmacked at the little boy who could probably kill him in a heartbeat. "But how did he change momentum like that? Most people would fall on their faces if they tried that."

"Jounin-level chakra control," answered Asuma, finally smiling. "Konohamaru, you're impressive, we should spar some time."

"I'll kick your ass old man!"

"Without a blindfold." Interjected the panda.

"Dammit." the child kicked at the dirt beneath him.

Then Lao Jun climbed onto the girls chest as Asuma picked her up.

"I was gonna intimidate the three of you before missions, some bullshit about failing, but I can see you at least have the observational skills of a Genin, and Ino-chan here can be Kage-level if she lets the Panda take control."

The white faces of his other students made him grin. He looked at the sleeping blonde in his arms and his grin widened. "But it seems shadow posession is dangerous for her right now. Let's get to field ten. The sooner we explore the weaknesses of everyone the sooner we can improve. Konohamaru, you'll be joining us in your free time, as you normally skip the academy anyway, from what Hokage-sama says. Why didn't you use any jutsu by the way?"

"Nii-san taught me to follow my animal instincts. It's somethings monsters don't have, he said, no fear. They told me not to get serious or I'd regret it."

"Troublesome."

Chouji appeared disinterested, and began eating his chips again. So long as Ino was safe, he was fine.

"Alright, let's march."

Saluting, Konohamaru joined them. Unaware that the Sandaime had been watching the entire thing from a nearby rooftop, alongside his new retainer, Yamanaka Inoichi. Certainly a step up from counselor, but hey, he wasn't going to complain.

Inoichi smiled softly. "They take their duty seriously. That's good."

"Who?"

"Konohamaru and Naruto. I'm glad, I seriously thought my little girl was going to die, and Naruto seemed frantic to protect her."

The Hokage smiled. "Though he does not fear, he has a frighteningly strong attachment to grief. Rather than lock up, he imagines his failures and uses the sadness within him to protect. That is Naruto in a nutshell."

"Then what of Konohamaru."

"Not holding back, my grandson is easily high-chuunin, and will only get stronger. He had sworn under Naruto's one God to keep him on the straight and narrow... and if it comes to it, nothing is invincible, and certainly not immortal. I believe I have mentioned that. It also appears that any weapon he touches is instantly blessed. Naruto-kun informed me that this marks him as a Crusader of the one God. That also makes it difficult on me though, because of the laws he must follow. A fair trade." The Sandaime shrugged at that.

"Who do you think would win in a fight?"

"When Konohamaru is Naruto-kun's age, he will outstrip the self-proclaimed monster's current level in almost every field, such is his dedication to his duty. If he were not so young, I would consider an apprenticeship. As it is, he appears quite taken with his classmates, and I dare not take that away. The only thing to worry about is Naruto's regeneration."

Inoichi folded his hands behind his head and nodded. To think that a self-proclaimed monster would be controlled by the thought of grief. He shook his head sadly, already realigning his opinion of the being. The two of them watched the group for a while longer, before disappearing into the wind, not a wisp of smoke to mark their disappearance.

/4:00 PM Training Ground Ten/

When Ino came to, she found herself already aware of what transpired between the child-asassin and her teammates plus sensei. 'I took the liberty of 'informing' you, young master.'

Being aware of her own clan's techniques, she just passed it off as another weird thing she had to figure out about her servant.

She struggled to get up, every muscle in her body hurting her. Or at least it felt like all of them. Eventually, she managed to stand, and stared at the little creature who nearly killed her.

Ino staggered, only to be caught by her sensei. She fainted after from the pain in her body. Narrowing his eyes, Lao Jun grinned and began to push some of his own energy into her. Her mouth took on a pleasant smile, and Asuma ordered his other two students to follow him to the hospital.

But as far as Ino was concerned, the world was black.

/General Ino Chapter One End/

A/N: See you later, Fanfiction Ninja~ 


End file.
